


Five Nights at Rebornica's 'Verse (FNARV)

by AryliaScry



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU of an AU, Attempt at Humor, Gen, He can be nice tho, Humor, Meme fuckery, Mike is a Dick™, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Rebornica Verse, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Swearing, Vine fuckery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryliaScry/pseuds/AryliaScry
Summary: A series of short stories surrounding the animatronics and the night guards at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Most of these use comics by Rebornica as prompts and all the stories are set in Rebornica's universe
Relationships: Bonnie & Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chica & Freddy Fazbear, Freddy Fazbear & Foxy, Freddy Fazbear & Mike Schmidt
Kudos: 36





	1. I can Handle It, but I don't Give a Foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime around Mike's second or third week of working at Freddy's, and he's already made it apparent how he feels about getting stuffed in a suit. Unfortunately, Freddy seems to have some... ideas... about how to get into the office.

One in the morning had barely hit Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but Chica and Bonnie had already made their rounds of the building several times, giving Mike a few heart attacks and moving the kitchen supplies around. Mike would end up hearing about it from the cooking staff, but as long as the chicken animatronic kept the pots and pans away from Mike, the night guard was alright with her playing and leaving him alone for a few hours. Tonight, however, Chica was already done with playing in the kitchen after only half an hour and had moved on to attempting to breach the safe haven that was the security guard's office. Mike pressed the light button for the east hall just in time to see the chicken animatronic grinning through the glass window. The night guard slammed his fist on the door button, closing the electromagnetic door in time to keep Chica out of his office. He peered through the window to watch the animatronic who still stood outside, looking rather frustrated for so early in the morning.

“Darn it!!!” Chica cried, banging her fist against the metal wall in front of her.

Suddenly, a voice piped up from beside her, “Hey Chica, let me handle it.” Freddy waved the chicken to the side, the look in his eye signaling to her that he had come up with another one of his signature plans.

"Go right ahead. I'm out of ideas." The bear animatronic rubbed his hands together, causing a few sparks to jump from his fur into the air. The Fazgang leader then proceeded to spit oil into both of his hands, much to Chica's disgust. Freddy rubbed his hands together again before holding them up, palms facing the door. “Oh shit!” Chica said, moving back slightly to let the animatronic take over.

Freddy took a deep breath in and brought his hands close to his chest before shoving them out towards the door, “Open sesame.” When nothing happened, Chica face palmed and sighed at the leader. The bear shrugged and turned towards the hall's entrance, “Well, I’ve done all I can do.” Mike stared from inside the room, absolutely lost as to what the animatronics had tried to accomplish.

4 Hours Later~

Mike slowly sipped his coffee, checking on Pirate's cove again as the clock changed to 5:13 AM. Tonight was actually pretty slow, ignoring the incident with Freddy and Chica earlier, so Mike had been able to do some basic searching on his phone for a ring for Doll. He already had his eye on a ring for her--a simple silver band with a deep blue sapphire, the same as her eyes--but he was always looking for a cheaper person to buy the model from. The hairs on the back of Mike's neck raised and the night guard felt a cold chill run down his back as the distinct urge to press the lights button hit him. Quickly rising to his feet, the night guard rushed over to press the button, revealing the grinning visage of Freddy in the left window of the office. With a yelp, Mike pressed the door button and stared at the leader of the animatronics, anxiously waiting for something, _anything_ , to happen. Freddy grinned at the night guard through the glass, “Oooh _Mikey_!!!”

The night guard slowly backed away as Freddy continued to approach the door and disappeared from view. “I’m respecting your privacy as a night guard _but_ asserting my authority as an animatronic by coming in anyway!” Mike’s eyes widened just as he heard a metallic _thunk thunk thunk_ through the thick door. Suddenly, the door was blasted inward, knocking Mike back against the wall as Freddy used an unwilling Foxy as a robotic battering ram to secure a rather unconventional entrance into the office. The stiff-as-a-board pirate looked absolutely terrified while Freddy’s mask held a triumphant look at his plan coming to fruition.

Mike stared at the pair for a few moments before narrowing his eyes, “I’m not explaining this to management.” The triumphant look fell, just like Foxy, as Freddy realized _exactly_ what he’d just done.

The fox animatronic trembled on the tiled floor, “Argh, matey. Never do that again!” He stood up, rattling quite loudly the entire time, and walked out through the door debris on wobbling legs, “I be needin' ta get me land legs back, yargh!” For a full minute afterwards, crashes and bangs could be heard coming from the west hallway. Chica and Bonnie watched from the eastern window, mechanical jaws dropped and eyes wide at the damage done to the metal sheet that once served as Mike's door.

Mike stared at the remaining animatronic with an expression caught between shocked, horrified, and utterly confused. “What the _fuck_?” The emotions slowly started to bleed into pure rage, "What the hell were you thinking?!" The night guard stood up and approached the bear animatronic, "I know that _I_ can't destroy the property here, but Boss knows about you guys moving around. Hell, half the town knows there's something fucked up going on here at night! But this... _this_ isn't going to be on _me_." Chica was suddenly in the mood to play with her pots and pans again and Bonnie was struck with the strange urge to get a slice of pizza--despite the fact that he still couldn't eat. The chicken and bunny glanced at each other and slowly slipped away from the site of a frankly _furious_ Mike and a terrified Freddy, heading towards the kitchen, wincing at the verbal beratement still coming from the office.

**A/N: If you’re wondering, management did indeed fix the door the next day. Mike was also given a small bonus ($5) to keep quiet about the whole situation and to not answer any questions that came from... certain reporters. If you see any grammatical errors or misspelled words, please let me know.**


	2. Reading is Fun

After a long night of checking cameras, flicking on corridor lights, and slamming doors, both doors to the office were closed, trapping Mike inside with Freddy Fazbear. The animatronic had cornered the night guard, his hands raised and ready to grab him at a moment’s notice, “Two doors can’t save you, Schmidt! I got you now, and you’re coming with me!” He pointed to the door on the left, “Now, open those doors!”

Mike crossed his arms and glared, stalling for time as he glanced at the clock on his desk. 6 AM was just a few more minutes away, if he could buy himself enough time… “Open them yourself since you’re so full of yourself, Fazfuck.”

Freddy smirked and went over to the buttons, “You’re just lazy. Fine, I-” He cut himself off and his eyes widened, much to Mike’s confusion. His finger wavered and jumped between pressing the light button and the door button, “Uh… um…” His entire body started to shake, metallic rattling filling the enclosed office, “Please open the door, Schmidt.”

Mike stepped behind the giant bear animatronic, “What? You can’t do it yourself?”

“Please…” Freddy begged, the shaking getting louder and harder by the second.

“Your servos suddenly locked up or-” Mike asked, his left eyebrow cocked in confusion.

Suddenly, Freddy whirled around with pitch black sclera and glowing white pupils, hot air blowing at Mike and knocking his hat back a few inches, “ **I can’t read, okay!?** ” Mike’s eyes widened and he leaned back a bit to avoid the giant metal maw opened wide in front of his face. Freddy’s eyes went back to normal as he collapsed to the ground in the fetal position, hands holding his head, “I can’t read- I’m just a robot bear who performs for a living-” Mike slowly looked down, still surprised and still cautious, but slightly less afraid now.

Freddy collapsed further, now fallen onto the ground with his hands covering his eyes, and shuddered violently, “Chica and Bonnie wouldn’t see me as the Fazgang leader anymore because I can’t do what _kids_ can: read!” Mike stared at the animatronic, somewhat uncomfortable at the unexpected outburst from the usually stoic character, “I’m a good bear! I’ll learn, I swear! Don’t hate me!” Unsure of what to do, the night guard stood in the office, completely confused and utterly silent. Eventually, though, after he got annoyed enough with the sobbing animatronic babbling nonsense, Mike kneeled on the ground and pats the bear’s shoulder.

“Uh, there, there?” He said, eyes darting to the windows on either side of the room, relieved to see that there were no other animatronics lurking around the office. Mike looked up at the ceiling and sighed, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He muttered before tapping the bear on the forehead, “OI! I can teach you how to read.”

The animatronic lifted his head with wide, ‘tear’-filled eyes, “Really?” Mike stared at the ‘tears’ in confusion, ‘ _How the hell…?_ ’He shook his head before nodding, “Uh, sure. Just… don’t let the others stuff me in a suit while I’m teaching you.” Freddy scrunched his nose up in thought for a minute. ‘ _Please let this work,_ please _let this work!_ ’ Mike desperately thought, waiting for the animatronic’s response.

Freddy’s face returned to normal and he stood up, “Mr. Schmidt…” Mike tensed and got ready to dodge.

The animatronic grinned and stuck his hand out, “You’ve got a deal!” The night guard stared at Freddy, uncomprehending for a few moments before fixing his hat and nodding.

“Alright.” Mike took the offered hand hesitantly and shook it, ignoring how much larger the animatronic’s appendage was than his own. Freddy grinned and opened his arms, pulling the night guard in close for a hug. Mike struggled for a few moments, instincts honed from weeks of running, hiding, and dodging the animatronics warning him that being trapped like this by _Freddy_ meant certain death if he couldn't get out or 6 AM came around. Speaking of that sacred time, the small alarm clock Mike had brought in was about to switch hours. The night guard patted the animatronic's back, uncomfortable in the grip the machine had on him. Finally, after holding on the the man for _far_ too long, Freddy released him, allowing Mike to take a few deep breaths and recover from the surprisingly tight...

Mike looked up at Freddy and smirked, "Hey Freddy!" The animatronic cocked his head, "I didn't know you gave..." Mike raised a pair of finger guns, " _bear_ hugs!" Freddy's mask froze as he processed Mike's words, and the guard worried for a few moments that he had broken the machine, "Uh, Fazbear? You still there?"

The animatronic started shaking, then turned around and tried to leave the room, forgetting that there was a door in the way. Freddy face-first into the door and fell on his back, still shaking. A shrill beeping filled the air as the alarm clock hit 6:00 and the animatronic sat up, returning to his normal programming, much to Mike's relief. The security guard pressed the door button, releasing the locks that held the piece of metal down for so long, "So... I guess we can start tomorrow?"

Freddy shook himself out of whatever funk the pun had put him in and beamed at the night guard, "Really? Oh boy, oh boy!" He started out the open doorway, followed behind by Mike, "You won't regret this!"

"I already am." Muttered the guard, pulling out his card and punching out as the day shift started to arrive. Mike walked through the Party Room, passing by the Fazgang on the way out. Freddy and the others were already on stage, moving around jerkily in their stereotypical animatronic way, and Foxy was back in his cove, hidden away from the rest of the world until the mechanics could finally fix whatever was wrong with the pirate. The night guard nodded to his daytime counterpart, Vincent, whose long purple hair whipped around a bit when he walked. Mike glanced at the stage and swore he saw the leader of the animatronics _wink_ at him. The man quickened his pace and walked out the front, his phone already pulled out and starting to dial.

"Hey Doll," Mike said into the speaker, "You're not gonna _believe_ what happened last night."

**A/N: This is my first work in the FNAF fandom, but I hope I did it justice.**


	3. Mike's Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's having one of those days (or nights) where he hasn't gotten to eat... at all. A hungry Mike is a scary Mike. Set a couple weeks after the events of Reading is Fun.

It had only been a few weeks after the, ah, _incident_ with the buttons that kicked off Mike's current situation, but so far the night guard couldn't complain. An excellent student, Freddy caught on to the letters rather quickly, so the two had moved on to small words such as 'ball', 'food', 'car', and (the animatronic's favorite word to absolutely no one's surprise) 'bear'. Doll had been able to convince her mother to lend him some simple books that now had a residence within the security office inside the bottom drawer, though Boss had given him a strange look upon discovering the hard-covers.

Inside the office, Mike and Freddy sat across from each other; the former in his wheely chair and the latter in a fold-out chair from backstage. That night was rather odd in that instead of his usual quick-to-understand mindset, Freddy had quite a bit of difficulty grasping basic concepts like pronunciation, and after nearly four hours of stupidity Mike's face had started to look like someone had badmouthed Doll. On practically any other day, the night guard would have been more understanding since Freddy had a stressful job with zero breaks--something he himself had experienced several times before, his current job included--but today did not fall into the category of 'any other day'. Fortunately for Mike, or unfortunately if you were to think about his health over his wallet, the man had been able to do some odd jobs around town and had gained nearly $200 in one day, but in the process had missed every opportunity to eat or sleep the day had to offer. Hence, the mood that seemed to worsen with every passing mispronunciation and misspelling.

At 4:26, Mike’s stomach let out a menacing growl that stopped Freddy mid-speech and the man was struck with a pang of hunger sharper than he had experienced in a while. The night guard-turned-teacher facepalmed and immediately stood up before heading towards the kitchen, an expression of determination and hope on his face. The bear animatronic stood as well and moved in the way of the exit, “Mike, where are you going?”

On almost any other day, Mike would have been intimidated and backed down from the terrifying machine that had tried to kill him on a nightly basis. Tonight, however, was another matter entirely. With the fury of a thousand suns, the night guard pressed his left hand on Freddy’s chest and pushed him out of the way, careful not to damage the suit. “Outta the way, Fazfuck. I’m hungry.” Freddy backed away with a confused expression at the nickname that had been put out of use since the nightly lessons began, but let the hangry man pass through.

The night guard stormed through the hall, Bonnie moving out of the way at the sight of the night guard's face, and made his way to the kitchen where the door stood guard, locked and shut tighter that Boss's wallet. He hastily pulled out his key ring and unlocked the door before slamming it open, eager to get to the homemade pizza Doll made him that evening which Mike placed in the oven to keep warm. In the middle of the room, Chica sat at a table with the aforementioned pizza in her hands, metal beak opened wide in preparation to eat it. Mike’s left eye twitched and his scelera went black as hunger-fuelded rage filled him to his core, molten hot like the fire in his stomach threatening to burn him alive, “ **OI!** ” He stomped into the room, hunger and exhaustion making him bolder than usual, “Doll made that before my shift! That’s _mine_. Go get your own, stupid bird!”

Chica raised a feathery eyebrow and smirked, “Oh yeah? Well I don’t see your name on it.” Mike glared at her, glad he had planned for this very event. In the past, the chicken animatronic had tried this trick before and eaten a couple of stored meals because they didn’t have his name on them, marking them as ‘property of the kitchen’, which belonged solely to Chica at night. Mike made a ‘flip-it-over” hand motion, his stomach loudly growling at the movement.

The chicken animatronic’s eyes narrowed in confusion and she turned it upside down to look at the back. In the center of the crust stuck a paper note with writing on it in fancy, curling notation. ‘Mike’s pizza, don’t touch. **Especially YOU, _CHICA_** ” Said animatronic glared at Mike, completely unimpressed by the note. Freddy now stood behind Mike and made frantic hand motions at Chica, pleading with his robotic eyes to give the hungry night guard the food.

“You don’t even _like_ pizza, it’s a _waste_ to give it to _you_!” Chica whined.

Mike crossed his arms and glared, “It’s my Doll’s cooking, so it’s better than the crap you call pizza _here_!” He held out a hand impatiently, “Now give it!” The chicken animatronic hissed, but handed over the tasty dinner after a few moments without much fuss. Mike took it and turned around, heading back to the office with Freddy hot on his trail. Honestly, the bird couldn't even _eat_ , so why she continued to consume his food was beyond him.

**A/N: Although Rebornica's comics do inspire these shorts, and most of the text is copied word-for-word, the majority of the drabbles' content is a product of my own imagination.**


End file.
